


An Ice Cream (Date)

by Angelicat2



Series: Sheith Month 2018 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: At the end anyway, Day 6-pre-kerberos/post-voltron, Established Relationship, Fluff, Keith's crushing on Shiro a bit, M/M, POV Keith (Voltron), POV Shiro (Voltron), Sheith Month 2018, They both blush a lot, finally some good fucking fluff, sheithmonth2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 07:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15213797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicat2/pseuds/Angelicat2
Summary: Before the Kerberos launch, Shiro takes Keith to get some ice cream.Ice cream.Ice. Cream.Is this a date?Keith’s mind asked as he followed Shiro into the shop,What do people do on dates? Do they just get ice cream? Just the two of them? Shouldn’t there be another person with us if not? Shiro has other friends...But then again, none of them are my friends. Do best friends go on ice cream dates?





	An Ice Cream (Date)

Ice cream.

Ice. Cream.

 _Is this a date?_ Keith’s mind asked as he followed Shiro into the shop, _What do people do on dates? Do they just get ice cream? Just the two of them? Shouldn’t there be another person with us if not? Shiro has other friends...But then again, none of them are my friends. Do best friends go on ice cream dates?_

They stopped at a counter filled with all types of ice cream. Keith could see vanilla, chocolate, strawberry, and some others he couldn’t recognize. Some had peanuts, chocolate chips, fruit, and other snacks in them. The switch from hot desert air to cooled store air-conditioning made Keith shiver slightly, which Shiro saw as he sent him a small smile.

“Happens to me all the time,” he laughed, and Keith felt himself heat up a little, “You’ll get used to it.”

“Okay.”

“So what ice cream are we getting?” The older man asked as Keith’s eyes landed back on the menu, “There are some really good, but crazy flavors.”

Keith glanced at the writing on the decorative chalkboard. A lot of them were your standard ice creams like a chocolate sundae or cookies-n-cream milkshake. Some were more exotic like the fruit punch double scoop or the cookie monster mania one. There were even some sorbets in there that looked pretty good. Keith licked his lips absentmindedly as he turned his gaze from one to another to another as he tried to figure out one to get. Moments later, he was broken out of his thoughts when he heard Shiro snicker. He turned to give the other a bewildered peek, feeling his confusion build up.

“What?”

“Nothing,” Shiro shrugged before he grinned, the lights catching his smile just right as he crossed his arms, “You just get this look when you’re concentrating.”

“Is that bad?” Keith’s brows moved downward as he stared at the black-haired man.

“No, no,” Shiro smiled a little more as he reassured Keith, “It’s not bad. Just interesting to watch.”

“Oh,” Keith trailed off as he glanced back at the ice cream types on the board, “Thanks?”

Shiro chuckled a little behind him before he too went back to looking at the menu. Or at least, Keith assumed he was looking at the menu. He didn’t bother to look, in case the man would see him watching him. Keith didn’t need another butterfly feeling in his stomach at that moment. And he most definitely didn’t need Shiro to see him get all blushy.

The younger looked at the ice cream within the counter. There were so many flavors inside. He swore there might have even been a lemon-flavored one. Keith had never really eaten much ice cream, so he had no idea which to pick. When his dad had been alive, they usually had some, but Keith couldn’t remember what flavor they normally ate. At the home, they had barely gotten enough to eat much less any desserts. The occasional vanilla or chocolate ice cream cone was what they would have whenever they had enough money for it. Keith was lost.

Shiro must have seen it because a second later, Keith felt a warm hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at Shiro curiously as the man gave him a smile.

“Lots of choices,” he spoke as he nodded to the ice cream containers, “Maybe we should keep it simple for now. We can pick a few flavors and just eat those.”

“Sounds...good,” Keith let out a breath as he looked at the labels, “Um...hm...how about cherry?”

“Sounds good,” Shiro grinned as he pointed to another filled with purple ice cream, “Blueberry is pretty good. I think you’ll like it.”

“What, are we getting a fruit punch one,” Keith kidded as he watched Shiro’s face get even brighter, “We’re going to have fruit flavors.”

“Not if we get something else too,” Keith’s stomach did a small flip as Shiro’s laughter wafted over them in the not-so-busy store, “Something really sugary.”

“Aren’t you on a special diet or something?” Keith threw back with a small chuckle, “Gotta keep those muscles in shape.”

“Haha, very funny,” Shiro retorted as he shook his head, “Besides, one ice cream treat won’t hurt me.”

“Sure,” Keith nodded before he raised a brow, “Unless you gain too much weight.”

“Hey,” Shiro ruffled his hair as he laughed, “The Kerberos launch is in a week. I’ll be fine. Besides, I want to spend some time with you, my best friend, before then. And if that means spoiling you with ice cream then I’ll take it.”

“Okay,” Keith grinned as he glanced back at the containers only for something to catch his eye, “Hey, Shiro, we should try that kind.”

Shiro squinted at the nearly black ice in front of them. It was labeled ‘double dark chocolate fudge’ as it didn’t look that terrible. Keith wasn’t a big fan of chocolate, but he could tell Shiro was when stars lined the other’s grey eyes.

“Chocolate,” Keith laughed as he saw Shiro look at it like a puppy begging for a treat before he turned his gaze to him, “Are you sure? That’s a lot of sweet.”

“Yeah,” Keith nodded and was only somewhat surprised when Shiro pulled him into a quick hug before letting go. Shiro hugged him a lot, and Keith liked it. Needed it most of the time. Wanted it even more of those times. The butterflies were back as Keith’s face lit up as warm as ever.

“Okay,” Shiro grinned as he started for the ordering counter, “I’ll be back with the ice cream in just a minute.”

Keith watched him go.

…..

Shiro grinned as he watched Keith from the table. The slightly younger man was ordering them some ice cream from up front as Shiro waited. Every now and then, Keith would send him a smile as he waited in line. Shiro smirked as he thought back on this moment, to another similar time. Back when he was just a newly three bar-decorated officer with his best friend and younger cadet in this very same ice cream shop. That was years ago, nearly six years to the date. Their time in space had made it seem much longer than that. Between fighting an intergalactic war that had been going on for 10,000 years, getting stuck within the astral plane, Keith being on a space whale for two years, getting put back into his clone’s body, and ended said war, it was no wonder it felt like a hundred years had passed since that day.

“Hey,” Shiro was pulled from his thoughts as he looked over at Keith who held an ice cream cup out to him, “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Shiro nodded as he accepted it the cup with his Altean arm, holding Keith’s with his other flesh hand, “Just thinking.”

“What about?”

“About when we had ice cream here that time before Kerberos,” he smiled softly as he remembered the boy who had trouble deciding what ice cream to get, “I remember how you were completely lost on what flavor to get.”

“And we joked about you getting fat,” Keith hummed as he dipped his spoon into red ice cream, “Which you haven’t.”

“I just might,” Shiro grinned as he took a spoonful of the double dark chocolate fudge, and ate it, “If we eat enough of this.”

“Does that mean I get to be the one to spoil you now?” Keith’s grin was brighter than the sun as his indigo eyes flashed happily, “I think it’s a good idea.”

“Of course, baby,” Shiro grinned as he felt the scar on his nose wrinkle a little, “Anything you want.”

“I want…” Keith trailed off as he smirked at Shiro, scar on his cheek making him look that much more beautiful and dangerous, before taking a bite of his blueberry ice cream, “To eat my ice cream before it melts.”

“Okay,” Shiro snickered slightly as he squeezed Keith’s hand and scooped up another mouthful of his own, “Okay. Let’s do that.”

“But later,” Keith’s smirk turned suggestive as Shiro’s face burned a little with a blush. This man was going to be the death of Shiro, and he was okay with that. As long as he could go on this ice cream date with Keith, everything was great.


End file.
